


You May Call Me Mistress Emma

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Magic Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, True Love's Kiss, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is the Dark One and everyone is trying to find a cure but with Emma having the Dagger and King Arthur's sword there is nothing that will stop her from making the sword whole..except maybe the former Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys um..this is my first try at a Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. There will be NO mentionings of CaptainSwan or OutlawQueen. This is strictly SwanQueen

Emma's P.O.V

 

Since returning to Storybooke with the new curse The Dark One itched to play with it's inhabitants. The old Dark One Rumplestiltskin annoyed her to no extent. As she paced in her basement she could hear his idiotic giggles.

"Hello Dearie trying to figure out how to make the sword whole I see." He said sitting on top of her washing machine a smug look on his face. 

"I don't need your help you imbecile.." she seethed grinding her jaw as she glares down at the dagger and sword

"Oh but you will..To gain access to the sword you must embrace me fully cut ties with that troublesome family of yours." 

"Don't! You are not allowed to speak of my family imp." She snarls fireballs coming into her palms all it did was make the green disgusting imp giggle maniacally before disappearing with the sound of the doorbell. Growling in frustration she storms up from the basement waving her hand at the door to lock it and seal it with her magic before opening the front door. 

On the other side of stood Regina letting a feral smirk appear on her face she leans against the door. "Well well to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked her voice dripping with dark malice. 

The former Evil Queen looked exhausted and the vein in her forehead threatened to expose itself. "Emma please stop this..please come home Henry misses you." She murmurs wrapping her arms around herself shivering from the cold

 

"Would you like to come in? Have a glass of wine maybe or a nice scotch." Emma says opening the door wider watching the beautiful Mayor shift awkwardly from foot to foot which was abnormal for the Mayor. The Dark One honestly thought that the mayor would deny her invitation and say something snarky and smart before storming away. But to her surprise and delight Regina strode into her new home with the confidence of a Queen.

"Wine red please and none of that cheap wine your mother drinks." Regina sniffs as if offended by the idea of drinking cheap wine, walking to the living room the former Queen immediately makes herself at home sitting down regal as ever; going into the kitchen Emma pours them both a healthy amount of wine before going to her guest and handing it to her.

"I hope it is to your liking Your Majesty." She says sarcastically sitting down across from Regina who just looked down into her wine glass taking long sips.

 

"I must say I'm surprised Miss. Swan it appears that becoming the Dark One has done some good for your taste in liquor." She says sitting back and staring into Emma's eyes challengingly

Chuckling softly Emma sets her glass down and glares down at her. She could feel the darkness itching to claim Regina, it had tasted her and it wanted more. Licking her lips Emma smirks as she sees Regina swallow having caught her staring.

"You are staring inappropriately Dark One." The former Queen says thickly her voice shaking slightly Emma laughed darkly narrowing her eyes she moved closer until she was leaning in front of Regina and held her jaw roughly between her fingers. 

"Emma..don't not like this." She says weakly staring at the Dark one's lips biting down on her luscious dark red lips. 

"You want me Regina why deny it? We could do amazing things." She whispers caressing her cheek down to her neck Regina's breath caught into her throat leaning into her touch

"Please...please don't." She whimpers her sexy voice deep and raspy smirking the Dark One was done waiting. Tugging roughly on her hair she pulls Regina up until she is standing which causes her to wince and let out a low needy whimper 

"The darkness takes what it wants, Your Majesty and it wants you. I am going to fuck you hard until you beg for more. I will fuck you so good, and mark you all over because you are mine Regina Mills whether you want it or not." She pauses brushing her cool lips against her pound pulse sinking her teeth into her softly flesh roughly. 

 

Regina cries out in both pain and pleasure trying to push Emma away but the Dark One growled and sucker harshly pulling closer. "Em-Ma!" She moans her body evily betraying her. Emma pulled away laughing darkly "Seems like you do want this very much.. Good because I'm done talking." With a wave of her hand both her and Regina disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so glad some people liked it! Well lucky for you all I update frequently. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter will contain light BDSM and cruel language.

Regina's P.O.V

Not being in charge was something she did not enjoy but Emma...Her Emma she'd do anything for even if her Emma was hidden behind the Dark One, she knew she would go through hell to please her and to hopefully bring her back.

 

When the black smoke cleared she barely had a chance to glance around the room before The Dark One's cold firm lips claimed hers; with a startled squeak Regina kissed her back deeply sucking on her bottom lip. She could feel Emma smirk into the kiss as she nipped and sucked harshly on her plump red bottom lip.

"E-Emma that hurts." She whines pushing the taller woman back scowling as her lip bled. "Hmm you're absolutely delicious." Emma growls grabbing her hips and pushing her until she falls onto the bed. With a wave of her hand both Regina and her were naked.

She felt so exposed and yet so turned on. She had never felt anything like this before; she knew deep down it was because Emma was her True Love but she didn't dare accept such foolish notions. The former Evil Queen had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Emma's commands. It wasn't until she felt a sharp smack to her sensitive breasts that she paid attention.

 

"Scoot up onto the bed, on your stomach ass in the air. I believe it is time to show the Queen what it means to be fucked so hard you are owned." She growls smirking as she stares down at Regina's full tanned breasts. 

"I most certainly will not! I am a Queen and you will treat me as such Miss. Swan!" She yells standing from the bed the vein in her forehead throbbing and her eyes blazing with defiance. 

The Dark One didn't react she simply smirked cocking an eyebrow as she studied Regina. "I will say this only once more.. Get on the bed ass in the air. Now!" Regina stood her ground sneering up at her. The brunette was about to say something undoubtedly sassy but before she could Emma had her hand wrapped roughly around her throat.

 

Regina winced as the former Saviour bared her teeth her eyes wild and nearly black from being dilated in anger. "Listen you little bitch you are NOT in charge. You are not a Queen anymore you are nothing! You don't and will never scare me; now as I said early get your thick perfect ass up in the air for me to fuck you senseless. Do you understand?"

Regina was about to speak but Emma gripped her throat tighter she gave a quick nod struggling to breathe. With a cruel grin Emma releases her neck and pats her cheek affectionately as if nothing had happened. "Good girl now..you may call me Mistress Emma."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma's P.O.V

She hated it when the brunette fought against her she'd much rather prefer for her to use her mouth for more fun reasons. But no matter, soon Regina would do whatever she asked without batting an eye.

Pushing the former Queen onto her King sized bed she waits and watches as Regina gets into the position; letting out a dark chuckle Emma begins to caress the Mayor's bare ass squeezing roughly and dragging her nails against the lightly tanned flesh. The darkness screamed for more with each little gasp the brunette gave.

Emma did a little wave and a nice thick paddle with holes in it appeared through the black smoke. "You have such a lovely ass I can't wait to see it red and bruised." She cooes giving her ass a playful smack with her hand.

"Emma please please don't do this I don't want this. This isn't you." Regina says wiggling as she tries to move away from her hands. The Dark One scowls and takes the paddle and lands a rough smack to her waiting bottom. The former Queen squealed and lurched forward if it wasn't for Emma's strong arm wrapping around her waist, she would have falled forward.

 

"God Dammit Emma enough of your games! I will not be manhandled like some common wench!" She yells before being spanked thrice more making her scream and arch into the blonde.

"Now now Regina be a good girl and your Mistress will make you cum." 

 

"I swear to God Miss. Swan if I could use my magic right now you'd be getting a fireball to the face." She growled glaring daggers behind her shoulder at the cackling blonde.

"Oh my hmm it's a good thing I set protection spells around my home then. And besides my pet we both know you are so full of shit. You're loving this and you will love it when I magic myself a nice thick cock and pound into your pretty soaked cunt. I will have you withering beneath me but that won't stop me. You are MINE Regina and I will use you as such." With that said and done Regina became silent except for her sobs of pain and pleasure as The Dark One spanked her ass until it throbbed and bruised.


	3. Dethroning The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter you will find a slightly more willing Regina.
> 
> There will be ice play bondage and some magic fingers in this chapter. ;)

Regina's P.O.V 

She hated how much she loved Emma claiming her body and soul she wanted to stop but she couldn't. Soon she was arching into the blonde's touch and moaning softly with each icy touch she left in her wake.

The Dark One now had her hands bound in lovely silk ropes and was ravaging her body without even touching where she needed it most. "Emma I-I need you." She pants wrapping her legs around Emma's waist pushing them flush against each other. She expected to see cold burning eyes of the Dark One to look up into her eyes. But when Emma lifted her face from her chest it was her..Her Emma staring down hungrily at her making the former Queen to shudder in pleasure.

 

"Regina..you're so beautiful..I don't know how much time I have left but..I needed you to know that." She whispers before kissing her passionately. Now this kiss was all Emma she could feel her firey passion and adoration for Regina in the kiss. All too quickly it changed into a possessive almost painful kiss and the Dark One was back.

"You won't get her back again my pet unless you satisfy me. So you will use that pretty mouth of yours to make me cum as I ride your face. I think that will be the perfect step into dethroning the queen." With a dark grin the blonde plopped down gracefully over her face. Regina gasped in shock she could barely breathe under Emma's warm slick folds. Her brain couldn't seem to function. She was mesmerized by the woman above her

"Get on with it pet suck my hot little cunt." The Dark One growls grinding her hips rubbing her essence across her face. Regina moaned softly tasting the sweet and spicy heat that was her love's core. The former Queen sucked her pretty pink.folds into her mouth swirling her tongue around Emma's hard throbbing clit; the younger woman took in a sharp breath clenching her jaw and tangling her hand in Regina's dark locks tugging her closer.

"G-Good girl." She groaned rocking herself against Regina's greedy mouth and tongue. The brunette thrusted her tongue deep inside of her curling it and swirling it around moaning as she drinks in Emma's intoxicating juices. 

 

It doesn't take long for the blonde to start rocking her hips faster grinding them down onto Regina with one last harsh suck on the dark one's clit had her crying out cumming hard into her mouth shaking softly before collapsing down next to the brunette. "Fuck I've been needing that." Emma rasped pushing her thick curls off of her damp skin fanning her face.

"That's great now can I get up to clean off my face?" Regina asks awkwardly thinking that they were done. The blonde smirks and rolls on top of her kissing her tasting herself on the Mayor's lips and tongue she moans and deepens the kiss. "We aren't finished and I will only remind you once more when asking me a question or asking for something you will refer to me as Mistress Emma. The next time I have to tell you I will punish you do you understand?"

Regina scowls grinding her teeth roughly "Yes Mistress Emma. May I please wash off.my face?" Regina asks softly trying to hide her irritation; the Dark One smirks and pinches her nipple tugging gently "No I have other plans for us." With a wave of her hand a cup of ice is in Emma's hand.

Taking a piece she begins to rub it on her lips sucking on it until it melts before latching her eager mouth around Regina's sensitive nipple causing the older woman to cry out and.buck her hips the icy warmth feeling perfect against her skin.

"Oh Em-Ma." She purres needing more and arching into her. Her voice seems to delight the blonde because she switches nipples and starts to suck intensely; Regina thrashes beneath her mouth her breaths coming out heavy and ragged.

All too quickly Emma stopped and took another ice cube between her lips and began to trace it against Regina's heated flesh it melted at her hip which the blonde gave a sharp bite leaving her mark before trailing cool wet kisses up her inner thighs. 

The former Queen shudders and raises her hips offering herself to the Dark One's skilled and cruel mouth. Straining against her ropes she can look into those big baby blue eyes that were staring at her with nothing but lust.

"Mistress...please please I need you." She murmurs going so far as to pout and thrust her hips closer towards Emma's mouth. The Dark One smirks and begins to murmur something she can't hear before she feels vibrations coming from Emma's fingers on her clit.

She screams and bucks her hips thrashing against the bed. "W-What is that?" She chokes out biting down on her lip to keep silent as she feels pleasure shoot through her like electricity. 

 

"Just a simple incantation my pet." Emma cooes nuzzling her neck before slamming three vibrating fingers deep inside of Regina's needy hole. The mayor sobs in pleasure grinding roughly against her hand 

"Yes!!" She yells hoarsely bucking her hips to meet Emma's fast and hard thrusts. 

"Do you wish to cum Regina?" She growls curling her fingers corkscrewing them deeper Regina let out a low guttural moan 

"Yes please don't stop." The former Queen feels herself clenching around the vibrating fingers. "Not yet! Who owns you?" The Dark One growls tugging roughly on her nipple 

"You! Emma...Dark One whoever. I'm yours please.." she sobbed trying to grind her hips faster Emma smiles proudly and speeds up her fingers rubbing her thumb roughly against her clit which sent Regina over the edge. Causing her to scream Emma's name tears pricked her eyes her body shaking and thrashing. 

Emma slowed her fingers before removing them and getting rid of the spell she sucks Regina's juices from her fingers. Leaning down Emma marks her neck before nuzzling it gently "Mine." She cooes with a wave of her hand the Mayor's hands are released and the blankets are pulled up to their waist.

"Goodnight my pet." She murmurs caressing Regina's sides. Regina feels unexpected tears fall down her face not from sadness or pain but it had been so long since she had good sex. The brunette curls into Emma and soon falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has breakfast with the Charmings Granny, Mal, Belle and Ruby at Granny's to discuss Dark Emma and Camelot. Mal gets pissed about the dark one marking Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I decided I can't do this story without my favorite lady love Maleficent. And of course that means some past mentionings of DragonQueen.
> 
> Since receiving some..harsh comments about my story I am feeling hella down and have next to no desire to continue. So if anyone can give me some positive feedback and hey even some requests that would be amazing. xo

Regina's P.O.V 

She wakes up alone, sore and ashamed. She is a Queen after all she shouldn't bow down to the dark one; she never had in the past why should she now? 

'That's a silly question Regina you know why this time it's different. The Dark One is Emma..' the voice inside her head said to her mockingly. Regina sighs and gets out of bed wincing in pain slightly. 

Gingerly walking into her bathroom she takes note to the dark red bites and hickies left all over her neck and chest. She waves her hand to rid herself of the marks but cries out in pain the marks throbbing as if Emma were sinking her teeth into her sensitive flesh.

"Great..she made it so only she can heal them." The Mayor scowls and gets into the shower the hot water stinging her bruised and red ass. She whimpers and immediately turns the water to lukewarm the sting stopping slightly.

Regina spends nearly an hour and a half scrubbing herself trying to wash away the shame of enjoying last night.. she knew it was wrong, she also knew both her and Emma would regret it when Emma was cured.

Finally she forced herself to get out and get ready. She honestly didn't feel like going to meet with the Charmings. She knew they'd see the marks Emma had left she couldn't hide them well even if she wore a turtle neck Emma had made sure to leave some on her jawline and up under her ears.

Waving her hand Regina was dressed in her usual mayoral outfit, she did her best to make the blazer cover most of the marks before poofing into the diner; once there she saw Belle, Mal and Ruby already sitting in a booth. Neal's stroller was there but no Charmings. 

 

The former Queen made her face an unreadable mask and sat down across from Mal and Belle sitting besides Ruby. 

"Hello Regina dear we were just wondering where you were." Mal says raising an eyebrow a silently questioning why she was late. Regina shot her a scowl to stop any further questions.

"It was..difficult getting up from bed this morning." She says which was the truth but vague. The werewolf snorted and stretched her long lilth body "I have that problem every morning, I swear if it wasn't for Granny's nagging I would never wake up." Red covers her mouth stiffling a yawn looking positively exhausted much like Regina herself did.

 

"A cup of tea Madem Mayor on the house. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Eugene asked sensing something was wrong with her. Regina pats the older woman's hand and smiles softly up at her.

"No thank you Granny." She murmurs sipping on the tea finding it to be chamomile with a hint of apple she sighs and relaxs momentarily before Snow and David come back with a crying Neal. Granny immediately takes the child and goes off into the kitchen muttering and cooing to the now calm infant.

"Regina! What happened to you? Were you attacked!?" Snow asks loudly immediately breaking the former Queen's moment or tranquility. Regina stiffens and clenches her jaw.

"It is nothing Mary Margaret." She seethes pulling at her blazer awkwardly. "Anyway I know where Emma keeps the dagger it's in her house somewhere it has to be. It wasn't on her when she.." the mayor trails off and takes a long sip of her tea feeling her body shiver uncontrollably remembering the sure and possessive touch of their daughter.

"Did you see her? Is she alright?!" Ruby blurts out. The wolf had been gone for some time but came back upon hearing her best friend and goddaughter was now the Dark One. Apparently Red could not see what the older wolf saw nor sense it which was a relief to Regina.

"You could say that...she's very demanding. The darkness is taking control. Last night I got a very VERY brief chance to see our Emma before Dark Emma returned. I know Emma is in there somewhere fighting.." Everyone remained silent for a time; but Regina could feel eyes on her she looked up from her cup of tea to look into Mal's deep blue eyes. She could feel the dragon's silent fury crashing around her, she could almost taste Mal's magic when she breathed.

"So I see the new Dark One enjoys causing pain in more ways than one..Tell us Gina did she force those marks upon you?" She asks her sultry voice filled with irritation her eyes angry slits.

Everyone gasped except for Belle who simply sipped on her tea as well. Snow rushed forward and pulled at Regina's blazer making the mayor blush red with embarrassment.

"Oh my God Regina..I'm so sorry..I can't believe Emma would do this to you."

The older woman stood glaring at Mal before turning to Snow. "Don't. I am doing my part in keeping your daughter in check. It amuses the darkness to play with me and until we rid Emma of the darkness..If this is what I have to go through to keep my town safe I will..Although I may add I don't necessarily mind watching over her." Regina purrs an evil smirk on her face as she watches Ruby and Belle laugh Snow and David looking both parts horrified and apologetic and Mal pissed. She then turns away from them walking away and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


	5. Jealousy Burns like Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to HiddleSol because they literally inspired me due to their devotion to my fic. I have to say to the people who love my story and who are still sticking around..Thank you truly.
> 
> Love you lots!!
> 
> Lexxie ❤

Regina's P.O.V 

Usually work came easily to the Mayor she worked diligently until exactly 6:30pm when she would close up Town hall. But today all she could think about was the feeling of being owned..How she wanted nothing more than to be back in bed being cruely worshipped but worshipped none the less.

It was near lunch time when Emma appeared in a black cloud in her office, carrying a to go bag from Granny's. 

"Miss. Swan to what do I owe the pleasure?" She snaps as she watches the dark one warily waiting for her to make her move.

"I brought lunch that is what we do correct? Have lunch and chit chat?" Emma teases with none of the slight humour and charm she used to possess. Regina sighs and leans back in her chair and grabs the bag of food and pulls out her kale salad.

"What no burger or grilled cheese?" She asks smirking at the former savior as she lounges on the couch in the corner of her office.

"I don't have much of an appetite for food at the moment." The blonde said her cool grey green eyes staring at her hungrily. The brunette rolled her eyes and began to eat trying avoid the lustful looks Emma threw her way 

"So tell me what are you doing with Excalibur." The Queen said bluntly watching as the Dark One's face turned from lustful and cocky to unreadable.

"That is none of your concern pet and I suggest you leave this conversation at that." She said darkly her voice void of any emotion as she stalks towards Regina who chewed on the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

"Now Madem Mayor I want you to spread your legs for me as I kneel before you so i can fuck your pretty cunt with my mouth." The Dark One growls slowly tugging at Regina's thong and hiking up her pencil skirt.

Regina felt her breath catch in her throat as she watches Emma kneel before her staring at her core as if it were a delectable treat. The Queen wanted to resist and tell the insufferable blonde to leave her presence; but Regina couldn't deny how much she ached to be touched by Emma. 

Biting her lip she spreads her legs as wide as she can and scoots closer to the edge of her chair tangling her hand in Emma's whitish blonde sparkling locks.

Emma soon begins to trail wet hot kisses up the Mayor's thighs before running her flat tongue through Regina's slick heat causing them both to let out low guttural moans. All too quickly Emma lost patience in her own teasing and buried her face deep between the former Queen's thighs nipping and sucking roughly at her core. 

Regina let out a sob of relief and began to immediately grind herself against the Dark one's delicious mouth the sensation of Emma's perfect mouth eagerly eating her was almost enough for the brunette to come undone there and now. But she needed more, tugging harshly on Emma's hair she could feel the former savior's growl against her clit which made her cry out and jerk forcefully into Emma's hot mouth.

"Em-Ma!! Fuck I-I need.." she let out small whimper when Emma pulled back smirking up at her the Queen's desire smeared across her face. 

"Tell me what you need my pet..say it." 

"I need your mouth a-a-and fingers Mistress..please." Regina pleads as her chest rises and falls heavily. The former Queen sees the Dark One's eyes darken as a slow feral smile appears on her face. She then slams three fingers deep inside of Regina corkscrewing them in as she curls them and begins to thrust mercilessly into her drenched hole; causing Regina to let out a wail of pleasure. 

Emma's strong arm wraps around her waist to hold her in place as she sucks and gently nibbles on Regina's clit fingers working in and out of the trembling Mayor.

"Come for me my Queen." She hears Her Emma coo letting out a sharp gasp Regina's eyes open looking down she realized she was looking into Her Emma's eyes she let out a sob of both pain and pleasure as she cums hard staring into the Savior's brilliant hazel eyes.

"Oh Gods Emma." She pants tugging the girl up into her lap she kisses her passionately silently crying. She felt Emma laugh against her lips returning the kiss before pulling back and caressing her cheeks. Regina felt herself blushing having never been this close nor intimate with the Savior ever.

"Gina..My Gina I'm so sorry." The younger woman murmurs tears in her eyes as she kisses each deep bruise left by the Dark One using her magic to heal them. The Mayor shudders under Emma's kisses and holds her gently.

"I understand Emma..I put up with this because we are going to find a way to bring you back permanently." The Savior didn't speak just smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

They lost track of time with their sweet kisses and small adoring touches it was as if they were in this small happy bubble completely separate from Storybrooke.

That is until Maleficent stormed in her blue eyes blazing like fire. "I knew it never thought you would stoop so low as to whore yourself off to keep the Dark One docile Regina." The tall blonde seethed.

"She is not whoring herself out to me!" Emma yells immediately jumping to Regina's defense as usual but this time they could all she the magic swirling and crackling around her.

Regina stood to get in between the two angry blondes lest she have a Dragon and a Dark One at each other's throats. But before she moved Mal had Emma by the neck and was glaring daggers down at her.

"How dare you touch her. You don't deserve Regina's devotion Dark One, you think because you took on the Dark curse for her that you can do what you want with her?!! You think she is in your debt? How many times did she save you? And this miserable town and it's moronic inhabitants."

That's what did it..Suddenly the old Emma was gone and soon the Dark One's cold piercing eyes stared smugly at Maleficent as if challenging her to harm her.

"You think you can face me you over grown lizard?" The Dark One mocked smirking as she takes Mal's hand that is around her throat and snaps it back. Regina flinches as she hears the Dragon Queen's bones pop and break. 

"Sadly dear you are nothing to me. Simply a child who is jealous of her old toy being used by someone better." Emma cackles much like Rumpel did but instead of high pitched it was deep and sensual dripping with pure evil sending shivers down the former Queen's spine.

She then watched as Emma disappeared in a dark cloud leaving her and Mal alone in her office.


	6. Jealousy Burns Like Fire Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Mal was so mad and if she is ok after The Dark One attacked her.

Regina's P.O.V

Was it wrong that she wanted to follow Emma and continue what happened before Mal? Probably, but she couldn't get those eyes out of her mind. Walking calmly over to her exlover she bends down and helps Maleficent up. "You fool what were you thinking fighting with her?" The Queen seethed sitting them both down onto the couch in her office. It wasn't difficult to see that the dragon queen was shaken by her interaction with The Dark One.

Mal turned to face Regina and sighs softly caressing her cheek, "You know what I was thinking. I can't allow that monster to mark you my little queen." she murmurs her voice raw with so many things Regina didn't wish to think of. No amount of time could make the Queen's heart stop beating for the tall beauty that was Maleficent. Regina sighs and leans into Mal's touch closing her eyes. "Mal.. Times have changed since you've been gone, I am not that docile little queen anymore." the former Evil Queen felt the other woman tense besides her and withdraw her hand from Regina's cheek.

"You are right about that, you are not my little queen. You are the Dark One's pet now." Regina can feel Maleficent shake with anger as she tries to control the burning flames of the dragon inside of her the Mayor immediately pulls away to look at the blonde fully and frowns. "Why does me being with her make you so furious? It has been thirty years since we were involved." 

The blonde sorceress began to pace and as she did Regina could feel her magic a light and sweet caress compared to the Dark One's vibrant and dangerous magic that intrigued The Mayor more than anything. She waved her hand lazily and two glasses of her famous cider appeared in her hands, "Sit my dear and calm down we wouldn't want an angry dragon on our hands." the dragon queen glared but sat down and downed the drink sighing. "Regina I still adore you." she says weakly tears in her eyes Regina frowned and set her drink down and straddled Maleficent and cupped her cheeks looking into her eyes.

"Mal, I've changed I'm different." she murmurs running a thumb over her pink stained lips looking into her deep blue eyes that were filled with sadness Mal kissed her palm and leaned into her hand. Despite all the time a part they still had a strong connection it was their history that made them so good together. That was until Emma.  
Mal leaned forward and kissed Regina softly tugging on her bottom lip gently with her teeth the brunette sighs in content and leans into her letting the older woman kiss her before pulling back.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to do anything with you Mal, I love you but I need Emma even if she is the dark one now." She says softly hugging the other woman tightly she felt Mal wrap her arms around her waist and nod "I know I am sorry dear." 

"Don't say sorry it's alright now I really need to get home before Henry so I can make dinner." With a kiss to her cheek she climbs off Maleficent's lap and began to pack up when she turned around ready to leave the older woman was gone and Regina was left feeling guilty and confused.

 

SQxSQxSQxSQxSQ

 

Emma's P.O.V 

How DARE she! That incompetent lizard telling her what she could and could not do. She is the Dark One and as such she would claim who she wanted; and she wanted The Evil Queen. As she stormed through the cloudy streets of Storybrooke she could see people running to get out of her sight, seeing Sleepy snoozing on a bus bench she smirks and flicks her wrist and watches him wither in pain and scream as he turned into a tree painfully; the blood in his veins turning to roots ripping out of his skin to form a nice oak bark before finally all that stood was a large oak tree.

the Dark One laughed liked a crazy person throwing her head back shoulders shaking, magic surged through her hands into the sky making it dark and stormy lightning and thunder crashing down around the town before the wind began to howl and it started pouring heavily. The inhabitants of Storybrooke that were still outside began to scream and run inside as fast as they could. Despite the rain the Dark One stayed dry and was a glowing dangerous ball of magic, she smirked when a lightning bolt crashed down onto the tree that was Sleepy splitting in two and setting on fire.

The blonde grinned wolfishly as Snow and Charming came running towards her with a wave of her hand they were flying through the air and crashing into the window of Granny's diner with another wave of her hand Emma disappears in a black cloud and appears in her home when she strode into the kitchen she scowls feeling a presence in her home it was the dragon queen. "What are you doing in my home uninvited lizard." Emma asks coolly fixing herself a drink and glaring over at the taller blonde who sat stiffly at the counter.

the former savior watches many emotions cross the old queen's face before guilt became her main emotion. "I came here to apologize for what I said earlier, after speaking with Regina I have learned that perhaps I was a little rude." The dark one hums softly scrutinizing Maleficent with cold and calculated eyes taking a sip of her drink.

"I would probably have tortured you by now if it wasn't for the fact that you are important to Regina. Now you are in my debt, I will call upon you when I need you lizard." Emma says darkly a sickening grin on her face, Maleficent shudders internally clenching her jaw she nods solemnly. "Alright dark one you have me by the throat I will do as you ask when you ask. Just know that if you hurt Gina I will make you regret it." Without another word to each other Maleficent poofed out of Emma's kitchen in a blood red cloud.


	7. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened in Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own ouat nor their characters.  
> This isn't what happens in Camelot just my version.  
> Hope you enjoy

Emma's P.O.V

 

**Camelot:**

 

_She could feel the darkness eating away at her mind, it itched to break free and to kill. It wanted blood and pain. Emma didn't trust King Arthur she could sense that there was darkness within him. Charming didn't see it, his mind was clouded by being back in the Enchanted Forest and becoming a knight of the round table; Snow was busy trying to pretend like everything was the same. She should have known that her parents would be useless in helping her._

 

_The only one who seemed to be doing much of anything is Regina, though that wasn't much of a surprise. The former Evil Queen usually did everything in her power to help the ones she loves. And she loves Emma, though she claims that it is for Henry, but the Dark One knows. The darkness knows everything._

 

_"Emma did you hear me?" Regina asks irritation evident in her voice, the blonde blinks rapidly and shakes herself out of her thoughts. "Hm? I'm sorry I was just thinking." Emma murmurs she closed her eyes taking deep breaths trying to push the darkness from her mind. She could feel Regina's worry crash over her and it made her difficult to think of anything else._

 

_"Now that is a surprise Miss. Swan. I didn't know anyone related to Snow and Charming could think properly. Who knows maybe that's due to so many Royals marrying into the family to keep the blood pure, distant cousins usually, occasionally you get a brother and sister." She says sarcastically trying to hide her concern for the former Savior. Former.._ 'I am no longer the savior, no one will expect me to move moons or save towns. I am the villain of the story now.' _It was slightly exhilarating to not have to be the one everyone looks to for saving; For the first time in a long time Emma could do as she wanted without caring. A large grin appeared on her face at the idea; Emma could be with who ever she wanted without anyone telling her it was wrong. She looked at Regina and took in all of her, she wore a deep red form fitting dress, her now shoulder length hair was pinned to the side giving her a softer look._

 

_"Emma what are you thinking about?" Regina asks softly her mouth pinched making the scar on her lip become more prominent Emma licked her bottom lip feeling her desire for Henry's other mother increase. Ever since before the first curse there was obvious tension between the two of them, Emma never knew if she wanted to punch or fuck the smirk off of the former evil queen's beautiful face._

_"I'm..I'm thinking about you honestly." She whispers still staring at Regina's perfect lips, she wondered what it would be like to run her tongue against the scar before sucking and biting on her bottom lip until her lips are swollen and pouty. The darkness needed her almost as much as Emma did, she felt a low growl come from deep inside of her chest; startling both of them._

_"Emma?" Regina asked eyes wide her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to meet the blonde's eyes. "I want you Regina, I always have but I think having the darkness inside of me is making it stronger." The former savior said honestly for the first time in several minutes looking up into those brown eyes that she could spend forever looking into them. She heard the brunette's breath hitch in her throat before she shivered closing her eyes._

_"Don't please Miss. Swan you don't mean that it's the dark one inside of you." Emma moves swiftly so she is kneeling in front of her "No it isn't you know it's true. We've always felt the tension. Have dinner with me tonight away from everyone else..Please." Emma begs looking at Regina desperately needing to be close to her, her magic calling out to the queen's. Regina chews on her bottom lip nervously her whole body tense at the blonde being this close._

_"I-I I can't Emma please understand." she whispers brokenly trying to convey how much the blonde meant to her without saying the words. Emma felt her heart sink and she pulled away as Regina tried to reach out to her. "Emma please..tell me you understand." That was the moment she felt the Dark One latch a piece of itself on her she glared down at a teary eyed Regina. "Why? I wanted you as the evil queen! Why cant you why am I never good enough for anyone?!" Emma yells the flames in the fireplace grew and outside the sky opened up pouring "I thought that maybe out of anyone you would be able to understand Your Majesty." The way she says your majesty is like poison dark and mocking making Regina flinch._

_"Emma I am different than I used to be." She says her voice shaking as tears fell down her beautiful face it almost made Emma feel bad, almost. "I spent my whole life rejected and then I meet you and I thought things may change. You say our son instead of my son, you give me the false hope of a family, but you don't mean it. You are full of crap like my parents, just like Neal!" Emma had more she wanted to say but soon she felt a hand collide with her face knocking her back startled. Regina stood eyes dark with rage, her chest heaving as she tried to control her anger._

_"Don't you EVER tell me what I feel Miss. Swan because you have no idea. God you are as naïve as your parents." the former evil queen growled getting into her personal space, Emma could feel her heart thumping faster as she smelt Regina's sweet but spicy scent. She couldn't put a finger on what it was but it drove her insane. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around her slim waist and pulling her closer as she buries her face her elegant neck. Emma takes a deep calming breath and nuzzles further feeling Regina's hair tickle her face._

_The mayor of Storybrooke stood in her arms stiff and in shock, before letting out a choked sob and wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders hugging her tightly. "I LOVE you, you stupid woman." She says between her silent sobs her usually calm and regal voice giving away so many emotions. Emma nods and pulls her tighter. "I know and I you Regina.. Please don't push me away you are the only one grounding me. I can't do this without you."_

_Emma closes her eyes and feels her love tangle her hands in thick blonde curls massaging her scalp softly. "I will never give up on you Emma Swan you can count on that."_

 

 


	8. When She Says My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex interuptus xD

Regina couldn’t get her out of her mind; work especially was hard to do. When she sat in her office chair she could feel Emma. Why did things always have to be so difficult when it involved her love life? Letting out a small sigh the former evil queen removes her glasses rubbing her eyes, the documents for the mines drove her nuts. The dwarves demanded that she create safe environments for them in the mines; along with benefits and a decent salary. Regina had stated that there was no room in the budget this year for their demands but of course no one listened.

 

_“Listen Sister I don’t care about your stupid budget and your protocols the boys and I are going to work down there and it is only fair that you pay us for it.” The Mayor rolls her eyes taking a deep breath she looks down at Leroy “Last time I checked I am this town’s Mayor not you, I will not take orders from the town drunk. Now if you don’t mind grumpy I must be off.”_

And yet they persist! “I should have turned them all to stone like Emma.” She grumbled as soon as the blonde’s name left her lips her phone rang scowling she answered. “Dark One, to what do I owe the pleasure.” She says nonchalantly looking through the papers before declining the dwarves request yet again. Emma chuckles softly into the phone making Regina smile softly.

“Well you said my name Gina I wanted to see what you needed, and I do hope your answer is me Your Majesty. I’ve been craving you ever since our last meeting.” The brunette can feel her cheeks turning pink she looked around foolishly as if to check and see if anyone was around.

 

“Emma I’m at work I can’t really talk right now. Why don’t you come over for dinner?” she murmurs chewing on her bottom lip hoping that the blonde would agree. “That sounds great, but at this very moment I need you so you are going to be a good girl for me aren’t you, _Your Majesty_?” Emma says lowly sending warmth right to Regina’s core.

“Miss. Swan.” She says warningly smirking softly when she hears her lover moan. “I’ve always loved how sexy you sound when you call me Miss. Swan. What are you wearing my queen?” The former Evil Queen can hear Emma breathing heavily.

“Are you… Are you touching yourself Em-Ma?” The Mayor purrs and leans back in her chair and closing her eyes, feeling herself getting wetter at the idea of Emma touching herself for Regina. The dark one groans making Regina laugh. “Tell me Miss. Swan what are you doing?” Emma takes a couple of fast breaths before answering.

“I-I’m rocking against my hand and lying down in bed; I want you hear so bad I need you Gina.” This time Regina doesn’t know whether it’s her that moans or Emma, waving her hand she makes sure her office door is locked before unbuttoning her slacks and slipping a hand past nicely trimmed curls and finding her own slick wet heat.

“Touch yourself _My_ Queen.” Emma growls making her buck into her own hand as if it was Emma’s pinching at her clit and gasping softly. When the blonde became possessive and dominant it drove the Mayor crazy, she honestly believed she could cum just from knowing they were both in desperate need of each other.

“I am dear.” She husks thrusting two fingers inside of her hot velvety core moaning loudly; Regina begins to rock roughly against her hand clutching the phone tightly in her free hand. “You feel so good Regina, fuck. I’m so close just hearing your voice.” The former queen whimpers speeding up her thrusts using her thumb to roughly rub at her clit; she Needed to cum with Emma as if her life depended on it.

“N-Not yet…” She chokes out as she corkscrews her fingers deeper inside of herself hitting her gspot she cries out jerking her hips forward causing her chair to move. By both of their insistent moans she knows they are both close she feels her walls clenching comfortably around her fingers she’s there and Oh GOD it is painfully, slowly taking over her body.

“Gina!” Emma sobs moaning lowly several times, The Mayor shudders hearing the former savior’s climax sent shivers down her spin and right to her core, just as she was about to hit her peak a loud knock sounded at her door.

“Madame Mayor are you alright?” Her secretary calls trying to open the door. Regina groans in frustration her climax quickly fading Emma remained silent on the phone. Getting her breathing under control she clears her throat. “I-I’m fine Alice thank you!” She yelled.

She felt like she could cry in frustration, she had been so close to one of the best climaxes she had ever had. What was Emma doing to her, since when was she a sex crazed animal?! “Regina are you ok?” Emma whispers she nods into the phone staring blankly into the distance a small scowl on her face. “I am wonderful Miss. Swan, now you’ve had your release I will see you later I must get back to work.” She quickly hangs up the phone and grabs a wipe from her bag cleaning off her fingers and buttoning her slacks.

She could never let that happen again, there would be definite repercussions if they were ever caught. Especially for Regina, she hated how much she needed the stubborn blonde. As she worked Emma’s moans echoed through her mind.

 

 


	9. lets just skip to the part where I have you for dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have dinner 
> 
> (I'm going to have it skip ahead a bit so Emma and Regina haven't seen each other in weeks after the phone incident.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. I just started working so I'm basically dead to the world a lot. Um it may be a shortish chapter? I'm not sure yet.

Emma's P.O.V

She had had enough she had given Regina long enough. The Darkness was going crazy not being able to taste or touch what it so rightfully wanted to claim.

Storming over to 108 Mifflin St. Emma pounds on the door. "Regina! Let me in I'm sick of you hiding in there like a child!" She yells continuing to pound on the door.

Truth be told the Dark One may have had..quite a bit to drink before thinking this idea up. The door swings up to find a disheveled and groggy Henry. "Ma stop banging at the door. Fucksake Mom is at her vault." The kid grumbles shooting Emma a scowl that is all the brunette mother that it makes her heart melt.

"I'm sorry kid go back to bed ok?" She slurs slightly ruffling his hair Henry jerks back and eyes Emma wearily "You aren't allowed in Dark One if you wish to see Mom go find her. I only want Ma back not this.." with that said the door slams in her face.

"Kid..this is me. Please I-I love you Henry." She whispers resting her palm against the door wanting so badly to reach out and hold her son. Their is a sharp pain inside of her the voice are screaming for blood. 

And Emma wants to give it to them, she wants to cause pain but she also wants Regina. She suddenly disappears in a cloud of dark smoke and appears before the Queen, bowing she smirks at Regina's startled face.

"Your Majesty it has been far too long." She murmurs licking her thin lips as she stares down at the brunette beauty. The former Evil Queen bristles her back straightening; "Dark one what are you doing in MY vault?" She growls once again going back to her research trying to find something..Anything that can save Emma.

"I came to see you of course. You are a great deal of trouble avoiding me for nearly a month, and here I thought you loved your dear sweet Savior." The Dark One spat eyes dark and wild completely different from Emma's passionate green eyes. 

"Hm I don't recall every saying those words dear. Now if you don't mind I really need to get back to my reading." Regina counters waving her hand as if attempting to dismiss Emma. 

Emma lets out a low chuckle and strides over pushing the book shut "Have dinner with me please you look exhausted. Let me take care of you My Queen." She whispers seductively against her ear. Emma feels the older woman shudder making her even more bold; the blonde nips at her pulse sucking softly before nuzzling against her neck 

"Let me make you feel good Regina I know you want me." She says palming her breasts squeezing roughly earning a moan from Regina.

"Miss. Swan!" The former Evil Queen scolds half heartedly clutching a fistful of Emma's black leather jacket. 

"Your Majesty." The Darkness husks breathing a chilling yet warm breath against the brunette's perfect neck. 

"O-Ok..lets have dinner but nothing more." The blonde stands rolling her eyes and snaps her fingers poofing them into her home.

"What would you like to have? I could make a roasted pheasant with a delicious spicy sweet blackberry wine sauce with those creamy parmesan cheese potatoes you love and some green beans fried in a pan with garlic salt pepper and olive oil? Or we can have pizza?" 

Regina stares at the taller woman in shock before scoffing and flipping her hair from her shoulders. "Miss. Swan I do doubt that you could make a pizza let alone that other dish."

Emma smirks raising an eyebrow challengingly with a wave of her hand their meal is placed upon a candlelit table with rose petals surrounding the table. "A nice white wine with this dish? Or would you prefer your usual red despite it not going with the dish at all?" She asks coolly watching her former magic tutor staring wide eyed at the beautiful dinner. 

"Do sit Regina I promise I am not going to poison you." She teases handing the still silent brunette a wine glass full of a simple white wine placing a hand upon Regina's lower back as she walks them to the table. She sits Regina down before moving to sit opposite of her.

"Thank you Miss. Swan this looks lovely." She murmurs taking a sip of wine and looking anywhere but at the blonde she couldn't help but love.

"It's nothing really simply magic at it's finest." The dark one digs into her meal with as much gusto as always, causing Regina to give her a slightly annoyed but affectionate glare.

"My apologies my Queen I am famished, I have been eating so much these past few weeks. Despite everything I can't seem to be satisfied." Emma says thickly licking sauce from her long fingers as she stares hungrily into amber coloured eyes.

"I see..well I must say this does taste delicious." The Queen says gently taking a bite of the mashed potatoes and letting out a hum of approval. "Nearly as good as the ones I make." She teases smirking as she wipes her red stained lips.

 

"I guess I will need to do better next time to make my Queen happy." The Mayor shivers feeling even more heat pool in her stomach when Emma calls her her queen for the fourth or fifth time today.

Regina hated how easily The Dark One could get under her skin, sometimes she didn't know whether it was truly the dark one or Emma..Perhaps a combination of the two.

"Why are you so intent on me wanting you Swan?" She asks suddenly giving the woman before her her best politician's face devoid of any emotions.

Emma lets out a small sigh and rubs her temples, "I've told you before that the darkness enjoys your company. It craves you, almost as much as Emma does."

"So..Emma and The Darkness are two separate beings still?" She asks startled her hands shaking as she tries to control the mess of emotions running through her. 

"Hmm I suppose so yes. Now do finish dinner gorgeous because tonight has only just begun." Regina shakes her head and eats watching the already slightly inebriated blonde down her glass of wine.

Yes...tonight was going to be long indeed


	10. Beg For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner things heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh I'm running out of ideas guys HEEELLP!xP
> 
> If you guys have any requests or anything really please feel free to comment. I want to try to add a storyline in but my mind is all smut.xD

Emma watched her closely staring at her hungrily making it hard for Regina to eat. Sexual tension was in the air, their magic desperately wanting to combine.

"I have a present for you tonight Your Majesty." The Dark One purrs her voice making her squirm. "What would the gift be? Can it be my choice,if so I would like to know where your dagger is."

Regina stares into Emma's eyes challengingly seeing them go dark with irritation. "I told you before we will not discuss this. My dagger is MY business."

Regina sighs and stands brushing away the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress, "Then I have nothing to say to you Miss.Swan." she says coolly immediately turning and marching to the door. A part of her hopes her Emma would come out realizing that she was close to loosing Regina forever; but instead she hears the loud crack of a hand slamming onto the table the dishes rattling.

"No one said you could leave!" The Dark One yelled the Mayor turned around sneering her eyes wide and dangerous. She stalks over to the taller woman until they are a few inches a part "Don't you ever raise your voice at me Dark One.. You may scare everyone else, but you will never scare The Evil Queen."

Emma closes her eyes feeling her warm breath against her lips she growls surging forward slamming the infuriating sorceress into her kitchen wall crashing their lips together. She needed to claim her to make Regina understand that the darkness gets what it wants.

She smirks when she bites down on Regina's bottom lip harshly tugging causing the older woman to whimper and push at her shoulders breaking the kiss. With tears in her eyes Regina pushes her again making her stumble back

"I hate you! Why are you doing this to me Dark One? Isn't it bad enough that you ruined my life when you were inside of Rumple now you have to do THIS! Why!" She screams tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Emma threw her head back cackling "You don't get it do you? I am Emma now the Emma you knew is gone! I am Darkness I am what people fear there is no Savior anymore." And again she back kissing the one person she craved so much nipping and sucking demanding that Regina kiss her back.

The former Evil Queen tasted unlike anything she'd ever had, she was sweet and spicy with something else..something intoxicating it left Emma craving more. The blonde growls and her grip on Regina's hips tightens as she feels the brunette's body betray her and start to grind against her.

Emma pulls back and attacks her neck leaving wet needy kisses down her neck taking the dress in her hands and ripping shuddering at the sounds of the mayor's whimpers. "My aren't we the naughty girl having the clasp in the front."

"Do shut up Miss.Swan and fuck me." Regina growls defiantly pushing her back and grabbing her by her blonde/white bun and tugging roughly until her long locks cascade down her back.

Regina flashes the former savior a lustful grin before poofing them to the bedroom and on the bed with Regina on top straddling lean milky white thighs. The Mayor snaps her fingers and their clothing is gone, with an appreciative groan; Regina begins to palm her small perky breasts as she kisses and sucks on her heated flesh.

The chance to be in control is shortly lived when Emma flips them over trailing kisses down her heaving chest. "Tonight I want to fuck you with a magic cock I want to feel your warmth engulf me as I slam into you." She pants grinding her thigh against her core, Regina cries out and bucks against her thigh.

"Then do it!" The brunette screams in frustration trying desperately to get off against Emma's ever elusive thigh. The Dark One scowls and gives her cunt a rough slap making Regina shriek in pain and pleasure her clit throbbing painfully. 

"Only good girls get fucked senseless Regina. You aren't being a good girl for your Mistress are you?"

The former Queen sneered up at her amber eyes glaring into icy green. This would usually be where she'd say some sarcastic remark and then leave not wanting to beg for release. After all she is a Queen and a bit more refined ((I Had to use it lmao. Disclosure: I don't own ouat or this line.))

But she needed her release she wanted to feel Emma inside of her hard and unrelenting. The Queen moans in frustration but gives in "Please Mistress please fuck me with your cock. Let me make you feel good Em-Ma" she says her sultry voice sending goosebumps down Emma's spine.

The blonde smirks and immediately mumbles an incantation soon creating a long and slightly thick cock to replace her clit. The brunette hums happily and immediately reaches out to grip it giving it a slight tug. Emma moans leaning into the Queen's hand.

"Use your mouth..like a good girl Regina." She growls tugging Regina closer by her hair until they are both kneeling upon the bed. The brunette bites her bottom lip rubbing her thumb against the tip before scooting back and letting her tongue run against a thick vein near the head. She can hear Emma's breath catch in her throat and can't help the sense of pride filling her. 

She latches her thick pouty lips around her head and sucks swirling her tongue against the tip before pulling back and scrapping her teeth against it. A low needy growl comes from deep within Emma looking up she sees Emma staring down at her; her usually pale green eyes dark her pupils dialated until only a small amount of green is left.

The former Evil Queen shivers and looks down immediately beginning to deep throat the long cock before her bobbing her head up and down, sucking vigorously. Wanting the Dark One to come undone by her mouth; she can feel the hand buried in her hair tighten and tug painfully making her moan. The hand guides her along Emma's length as the younger woman lets out breathing gasps and moans rocking quickly against her. 

 

Regina hollows her cheeks and opens up her soft palate allowing for more of Emma to be swallowed by her greedy mouth, Oh how the Queen loved the sounds her lover was making.

In her head she could hear her mother's voice 'a Queen never kneels before anyone Regina.' But she doesn't care, Regina thinks that if Emma asked her she would kneel for her forever. 

Suddenly Regina was pushed back onto the bed Emma hovering over her staring at her lustfully, she felt herself blush due to the drool and precum that covered her lips and chin. But soon her embarrassment is forgotten when their kissing again in fervor teeth and tongues clashing as they battle for dominance.

Gasping for air the Mayor looks up into dark eyes and shudders "please." She whispers brokenly arching her back and pressing herself completely against Emma's heated body.

The former savior pulls back slightly only to thrust inside of Regina's throbbing core they both let out low moans as they fall into one another; Regina wrapping her toned legs around her waist as they kiss deeply rocking against each other. 

"Fuck Gina...S-So good." Emma growls before attempting to swallow her breast whole, causing the former Evil Queen to cry out and buck against her. Emma pulls back and takes her leg throwing it over her shoulder before grabbing her hips; she slowly pulls herself out making Regina let out a sound that sounded like a whine and a growl before Emma slams into her roughly. 

She screams her nails clawing Emma's back making the Dark One hiss in pleasure. "You're such..and dirty slut..A-Aren't you Your Majesty?" She growls pumping her cock deep into the Mayor's velvety hot core she moans feeling the Mayor's walls clenching around her she wanted..no she NEEDED for them to cum together. 

"Cum with me please Regina." She murmurs latching onto her chest using a free hand to rub at Regina's clit fast, the brunette beings to wither beneath her letting out short sharp cries before they both explode as one.

Regina screams Emma's name loud enough that she's sure the whole block would hear. She begins to slow down ready to pull out when amber eyes glare at her 

"Don't you dare pull out yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew damn..That chapter was smexy xD
> 
> I am sooo sorry guys lmao don't kill me for leaving you hanging. 
> 
> Leave comments! I would love to hear what you all have to say


	11. A totally unhealthy arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina agrees to a proposition that will help her learn what happens in Camelot and will help her get closer to the Dark One. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me..im sorry I haven't been updating. Life is just a shit storm, still is but I needed a way to vent. Enjoy

"Dont you fucking dare."

 

 

Those words sent goosebumps down the Dark One's spine, only Regina could sound so sexy while being intimidating  

Before Emma even had time to register what was happening, the former evil queen had flipped them over, the magic cock still buried inside of her drenched core. The blonde had to admit that no one had ever looked so beautiful to her; Regina was clearly disheveled, her body littered with bites and bruises from her mouth, her lipstick gone but you could still see it faintly around her kiss swollen lips. Her chest was heaving her eyes glossy and hair wild. Yes, Emma thought, definitely the most gorgeous creature to walk this earth. 

 

Placing calloused but still soft hands on dancer like hips she began to rock the former queen against her. They both moan simultaneously the need for each other coming back just as quickly as it had left. Emma braced her feet against the bed and lifted her hips slamming her hard member into the still frozen Regina, it seemed to do the trick because her eyes immediately locked onto Emma's becoming less unfocused. She moans lowly with each firm thrust, her hands bracing themselves against the former Savior's chest. Palming and squeezing pert breasts she smirks down at the now Dark One, who's pale eyes were almost black with lust. 

 

Their bodies met as if they were fighting, skin slapping loudly against skin as Emma thrusts her hips widely against the Mayor's, sweat ran down the valley of her breasts before dripping down onto Emma's stomach; the blonde shudders and takes her hand and tangles it in soft curls tugging Regina in for a rough kiss. 

 

Regina lets out a loud needy moan as she bent to kiss back meaning Emma's thick cock shifted within her pulsing inner walls. Each thrust felt like her entire world may come crashing down at any minute; the way her breath catch in her throat, the way the heat of their bodies made Regina quiver. The Queen had never liked sweat, she'd found it repulsive; but something about the darkness taking her making her feel owned and so very full..made the former evil queen to not mind their sweat. 

 

She could feel her core clenching her body tensing ready for her much needed climax, their moans grew louder and the sounds of Emma's cock thrusting in and out Regina' s core grew louder, and wetter. Regina felt her essence running down her thighs and drop down onto toned abs. How could one person make her feel so much? She would never understand.

 

During this moment their bodies moved as one moans and pants falling from each. Suddenly they both were cumming, crying out in pleasure as their hips moved frantically in time with each other's. Her legs weak Regina collapses against the Dark One a slight pang of guilt and sorrow filling her knowing that it wasn't Emma she had just had earth shattering sex with, but with darkness.

Regina rolled off of Emma's sweat slicked body and takes in a shuddering breath "My myRegina..you enjoyed yourself greatly didn't you?" The husky voice of the Dark One's spoke out, she heard a low sucking sound before a moan opening her eyes she realized that Emma was wiping Regina's cum from her stomach tasting her. The magic cock was now gone.

 

"Don't think too highly of yourself Dark One..I usually become very lubricated." She said sharply, hating herself for being here with the darkness.

 

Emma hummed only it wasn't Emma was it? Rolling onto her side dark green eyes studied the former evil queen's. "I have a proposition for you." Brown eyes rolled at the comment a scoff coming from plump lips "If you think I'm foolish enough to make a deal with you..youre sadly mistaken."

"What if I gave you two days of the week with Emma? The real Emma but under my supervision? I would hear and see everything and be able to take over if need be." She said simply and impish grin coming to thin lips

Regina eyed the Dark One suspiciously she knew how darkness worked it always wanted something in return. Shifting until she was sitting, Regina glared down at her "And what would you want in return? " she asked her voice low and chilling a clear sign to tread lightly for anyone but the Dark One who simply barked out a laugh.

 

"Oh well dearie all you would need to do is submit fully to me..no contact with any of the heros...including that son of yours."

 

Regina tensed the idea of submission was something unfamiliar to the queen. The idea of submitting to the Dark One ? Against the question..but a plan quickly formed in her head. Despite not wanting to be away from Henry, she truly thought this would be the only way for them to get Emma back.

 

"I get to say goodbye. But I agree to your terms Dark One. " the blonde let out a deep cackle cat like eyes glowing happily "Very well I expect you back before the week is out."

 

Regina then saw nothing but black before finding herself in her own bed. She breathed in deeply and felt the tears fall "please be worth it.."


End file.
